


Trust

by Nievia



Series: Reaper76 Week 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Boyfriends, Explicit Language, Fighting, Kisses, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Not Beta Read, Omnic Crisis, Omniums, Post-SEP Era, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper76 Week, Super Soldiers, Trust, Trust/Betrayal, Violence, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: In the midst of a losing battle, Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes have to place trust in each other in order to get the job done.For Reaper76 Week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! As always, it was a pleasure writing this. I could have definitely expanded on this idea but with school and everything I've been a bit pinched for time. This was for Reaper76 Week day 3, the prompt being trust/betrayal though I just went for the trust part. Even the sad dads have to be happy sometimes, right?  
> Thanks for reading! <3

_“Do you trust me?”_

Gabriel stared up at the blonde in front of him, blood dripping from the cut above his eyebrow and blurring his vision. Both were fresh out of the Soldier Enhancement Program (SEP for short), both had been experimented on in sterile white rooms together, and trained in simulated battles and missions alike. It was only fitting that they fight together. But of course their first mission was a bust. There were more omnics than originally reported, hundreds more, and their small strike teams weren’t going to be enough. Gabriel knew that, even as he dodged bullets and soldiers followed orders and ran the mission better than the simulations they ran in training. He spat, blood and spit mixing to make a sickly pink color. Wincing, he gripped his dual-shotguns tight in his hands, trying to focus on the blue of Jack Morrison’s eyes instead of the gunfire, the whirring of machines, the screams of men and women alike. The attempt to take out this omnium had been a bad idea.

Jack waved his hand in front of Gabriel’s face, “Gabe, _do you trust me_?”

Gabriel swallowed thickly, brown eyes boring into his partner’s “What kind of a question is that, Morrison? ‘Course I fuckin’ trust you.” He holstered one of his guns and grabbed the other man’s hand, dragging himself up with a grunt of effort. He felt the bullet wound in his flank pull and scowled, “We gonna blow this omnium or what?”

Jack grinned, squeezing Gabriel’s hand. He looked tired, more than a little worn, but relatively uninjured. “If we don’t die first,”

“You got a plan?”

“Was hoping you would.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and peeked around the corner, counting the bastion units, the recon androids, the metal footmen. “Jesus,” he breathed, “they have the _works_.”

Jack crept up beside him, peering over his shoulder. “How many?”

“Too fucking many.”

He heard Jack’s breath catch at the sight before him. “Think there’s a back door?”

Gabriel leaned back against the wall, pulling out the datapad with the mission details all squad leaders were given. He pulled up the map on a small hologram, eyes searching for something. _Anything._

“There!” Jack said.

“What?”

Jack touched the hologram, shifting the map and zooming in on a small entrance. “The waste tunnel. Leads straight to the core.”

Gabriel frowned, “If we don’t die trying to get to it. That waste is toxic, it’s a deathwish.”

“Whole mission is a deathwish. If we still have those masks we have a chance.”

Gunshots fired. A scream sounded much too close for comfort (as if there had been any comfort in the first place). Gabriel wiped the blood from his eyes. “You still have grenades?”

“Yeah. And some helix rockets.”

Gabriel bit his lip, gazed at his partner’s -- his _boyfriend’s_ \-- figure. His blue coat was dusty and his hair was sticking up, sweat warping the blonde color. The splatter of freckles on his face spoke of too many hours in the sun. The gunpowder from his pulse munitions hung in a cloud around him. And yet he was still _glowing_.

“Let’s move out.” He said, a lump forming in his throat when he saw Jack’s jaw clench and he nodded at him, when he saw the blue fire of his eyes. “Jack I--” Gabe took a deep shuddering breath and turned off the datapad just to give him something to do with his hands.

Jack grabbed his hand, the one clutching the datapad, and brought it to his lips to leave a faint kiss on his knuckles. “We’re gonna make it.”

Gabe laughed, “How do you know that?”

The blonde shrugged, half-smiling. “Because we have each other’s backs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
